Trusted
by CorpBrat1987
Summary: Jessica has been hurt by the person she loves. Can she forgive or will the pain through her into complete darkness? Can John ever fix the mess he has created?
1. Chapter 1

Jessica sat cuddling the huge Hello Kitty doll he had won her on their first date while watching him walk back to his car in the pouring rain. He nearly caught a glimpse of her looking out from the second story window, but she had quickly closed the curtain before he had a chance. He had desperately tried to see or talk to her, but she refused for a good reason. Jessica had loved him with all of her heart and if she were to tell the truth she still did, but she didn't know if she could ever forgive him for the pain he had caused her. The pain never seemed to go away even after a month of trying. She was able to run from it during the day time, but once night fell it attacked every inch of her being until all that was left was a puddle of tears.

Flash back… Jessica walked down the hallway ready to give her boyfriend of two years the best and scariest news she had ever received, but instead as she rounded the corner she saw his ex-fiancée and him kissing. It felt like a dagger going through her heart and she couldn't find her breath. Within seconds he had turned to see her standing there and realized what she had seen. It wasn't what she thought at all, but Jessica didn't care. He had his lips attached to another woman; that sight would forever stay with her. She forced herself to turn around and run away. After a brief chase through the building she had made it all the way to the parking garage before he caught up to her. She was opening the door of her car when he grabbed ahold of it and kept her from leaving. She started swing at him not really aiming for anything. It was more of a failed attempt to put distance between them.

"Get away from me, JOHN." Jessica screamed and pushed him as hard as she could.

"Jess it's not what you think. I swear. She kissed me." In her mind that was the oldest excuse in the book.

"Think about what you just said and then think about what I just saw. I don't need this right now and I don't want you around me. It's OVER." With that said she got in her car and started it, but John stood firm in the door way.

"I'm sorry. Please baby, don't leave me. Please, I'm begging you. I love YOU." However, his plea was cut short when she started to slowly back up forcing him to move out of the way. As soon as he had moved she shut the door and drove away. The drive home would take several hours, but she knew she needed time to clear her head. So in a weird twisted way the ten and half hour drive from Birmingham, Alabama to Jacksonville, North Carolina would be a blessing at the time mixed with uncountable amounts of tears.

That was a month ago and John still wouldn't give up. He sent cards, letters, flowers, balloons, stuffed animals, and tickets as well as back stage passes to every wrestling show he would be at. However, Jessica never responded. When he would show up at her house that she shared with her older sister she wouldn't see him, or if he called she wouldn't answer. Kylynn, her sister, had been placed in between the two by Jessica. Kyls loved her but the games were starting to get old fast. However, she didn't know how to tell Jessica what she thought without hurting her feelings. John had already hurt her enough and Kyls didn't want to make it worst so she kept her opinion to herself.

The knock on her bedroom door stirred Jessica out of her past and back into the present. It was Kyls. Kylynn had known the minute John had shown up that her sister was probably watching from her bedroom window. It was strange to her, but every time right before John would show up or call Jessica had seemed to know that he was on his way or something because she would dart up the stairs to her room and not come out for hours. Kyls knew that they both still loved each other, but they were both still hurting. She hated to see the pain on John's face or hear it in his voice, but Jessica still refused to discuss the problem with anyone and she really couldn't blame her.

"Jess, when are you going to talk to him? It's been a month." Kyls questioned. Hoping not to upset her even more, but it would do no good Jessica just sat in silence looking out the window from the dark room still clutching tightly to the Hello Kitty. Kyls, aggravated already slowly walked out of the room in defeat leaving the light turned off as she shut the door. Tears continued to stream down Jessica's face and the pain had found her again as the rain started to pound harder on the window seal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"We are live for Monday night Raw, at Madison Square Gardens." Jerry 'The King' Lawler announced as the wrestling show came on. Kyls heard the program from the kitchen and started to roll her eyes. It had been a couple of weeks and Jessica still had refused to talk about John just showing up out of nowhere. Actually she refused to talk about anything involving him at all minus him wrestling, but that 'John talk' as Kyls put it was limited to only Monday nights.

"I don't understand you one bit. You won't see him or talk to him in person, but you'll watch him wrestle on TV." Kylynn stated as she made herself a cup of tea.

"I wanna make sure he doesn't get hurt." Jessica answered as she stood in front of the microwave waiting for her popcorn to finish popping.

"Don't stand too close to that you might pop yourself." Kylynn said as she walked past her. Jessica turned and stuck her tongue out at her older sister.

"When are you gonna tell him, Jess?" Kylynn asked.

"Tell him what?"

"Are you kidding me? That. That right there." Kylynn pointed.

"I don't know. I'm just not ready to see him or talk to him. It hurts enough to just watch him on TV." Jessica said as she emptied her popcorn into a bowl and walked toward the living room.

She made herself comfortable setting Indian style on the couch while her popcorn balanced on her ever growing belly. She was nearly five months along and John didn't know. That was her exciting news that night he betrayed her. She was going to tell him that she had found out that they were expecting and she was three months along at the time, but instead he broke her heart before she could say a word.

Raw had come back from commercial and the Miz was out in the ring running his mouth like always. Jessica hated him dearly because all he could do on and off camera was talk about himself. He annoyed her more than anything, but for John's sake she had always tried to keep her mouth shut. Except for one time when the Miz had made a sexual comment to her about teaching her something in bed. She let her hand slip from John's and slapped Miz across the face so hard he fell to his ass. John stood behind her laughing and saying 'That's my girl.' A smile came to her face with that memory. Mike aka The Miz never really came around her after that and he had never looked her way again.

Raw that night wasn't too exciting, but with every match that past she was closer to seeing John. Finally, Jessica watched the match begin. It was the last one of the night and it was John Cena verse The Miz. She watched carefully making sure John landed properly every time. When he was slammed into the steel steps outside of the ring the terrifying memory of John against Dave Bautista came stabbing its way back into her mind.

She was at Summer Slam on August 17, 2008. It was a day that no matter what she did she could never really forget. She had watched from backstage as her boyfriend was Batista bombed in mid-air. She witnessed how John landed and she knew he was hurt instantly. It took four security/body guards to keep her from running out to his side. While fighting to get to his side she saw him kick out of the three count, then Batista kicked John in the head and gave him another Batista bomb. She prayed he would just lie still so he wouldn't get hurt anymore then what he already was. Then when the ref finally counted to three Jessica was relieved to know the match was over and she could get to his side. He was helped backstage were Jessica waited for him. Within days he had a serious surgery and was around seventy percent better. That was one of the scariest days she ever had with John. Ever since then she was terrified he would get hurt again, but he was doing what he loved and that was a good enough reason for her. She had never dreamed of holding him back or making him choose between her and wrestling. She loved the man and that meant all of him. However, John knew his limitations and knew how far he could really push his body so on all most anything involving wrestling she trusted his judgment.

"CENA HAS CHEATED AGAIN." Michael Cole screamed disturbing her memories.

"YEAH, he cheated fate and won again." Jerry stood smiling and gave John a round of applause.

"How is that fair? He made Alex Riley hit Miz with a chair." Cole informed.

"ARE YOU BLIND? ALL CENA DID WAS DUCK. IT'S NOT HIS FAULT RILEY WAS EVEN IN THE RING AND HAS POOR AIM." Jerry screamed at Cole. It seemed like the match had put more fuel on the disagreements between the two announcers.

"Whatever. We'll see next week if Cena gets lucky or if Miz gives him a chair shot of his own." Cole informed.

"Keep dreaming. Well, ladies and gentleman this was an amazing main event. We'll see you next Monday in Boston. Goodnight everyone." Jerry. announced.

"Well, I can say this about the guy. He is pretty talented." Kylynn said.

"Yes he is." Jessica whispered under her breath as she admired John standing on the ropes of the ring. When the next show came on she turned off the TV and the only link she was welling to keep to John was over until the following week. It broke her in pieces but she was still too hurt and stubborn to face him. She knew the day was coming and soon, but with it weighing heavily on her heart she climbed the stairs to her room. That night she had not a moment of peaceful sleep. From the second she closed her eyes memories of the two years they had shared together came flooding through her head. Like every other night for the last few nights.

All of the cities they had been to, all of the nights they had shared, even the few arguments they had had ran through her dreams. The slow dancing on a California beach in the moon light to the piggy back rides through the airports. Every second was consumed by John.

"I'm sorry. Please baby, don't leave me. Please, I'm begging you. I love YOU!" Those words echo through her until she shot straight up in her bed drenched in sweat. The look on John's face broke her in half, but he had broken her first. In a way she was punishing him for what he had done to her and their unborn child. She looked over to see the time on the clock; it read four thirty in the morning. However, it was her cell phone that had caught her attention. One new message.

'Hey it's me John. Listen I know you hate me and I don't blame you. I just want you to know that everything you saw that day was all that ever happened. I didn't want it to happen and I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry. I love you and I'm laying here thinking of you. That is all I ever do. I had something truly amazing and managed to fuck it all up. Most people wish they could have what I had, but I let it slip out of my life. I know you don't want anything to do with me and because of that I'm gonna leave you alone so you can move on with your life. I don't want to because I want you back but I'm not willing to make you be alone or miserable forever. Please forgive me for what I have done and please remember that no matter what is said or done that I love you with all my heart. Goodbye. ~John.'

His words hit her like a ton of bricks and tears started to pour out. She couldn't stop and knowing he was done fighting for her hurt more than she had ever imagined it would. She knew it was partly her fault for letting this mess go on for so long, but she was hurting. She slowly got up out of bed and went to her bathroom. Hoping that a shower would help wash away the regret she was feeling. After a while of standing under the warm water she washed herself and her hair then got out. She slipped into a fresh pair of pajamas and went to set in that same window seal watching the sun rise this time knowing she had let this whole thing go way too far and that she had lost him for good.

A knock came at the door later that morning and she flew down the stairs in hopes it was John just one last time, but when she pulled the door opened it was her step mom, Hope. Jessica opened the door wider for her to come in. She loved and respected Hope, but was disappointed to see her and not him instead.

"What's wrong baby?" Hope asked as she walked into the house.

"Nothing. I'm fine, just hormones."

"Don't let her lie to you mom. She was up all night crying. John sent her a message stating that he was gonna let her move on with her life and of course she's too damn stubborn to go after the man she loves. Plus get out of the house and stop driving me nuts." Kylynn said as Jessica and Hope entered the kitchen.

"Can I see the message?" Hope asked and with no fight left in her, Jessica handed her the cell phone. Hope read it carefully as they sat around the breakfast table. "Umm." Was all she said as she handed the phone back.

"What do you think she should do mom?" Kylynn asked.

"Well, speaking from a point of view where I don't have my husband with me very often. I think you should go after him. You don't want to live your life wondering what if." Hope said.

"Are you all forgetting what he did that put us into the position that we're in now? He cheated on me."

"How do you know what he said isn't true?" Kyls questioned.

"Are you kidding me? I saw them kissing." Jessica claimed getting aggregated with no one seeing her side.

"Yes, but how do you know what he said isn't true? Lisa is a back stabbing bitch. How do you know she didn't just grab John and kiss him?

"She's right. Lisa has tried to get in between you two since day one." Hope declared.

"Mom, I can't just…" Was all Jessica got out before her mother put her hand up in the air to stop any excuse from coming out any further.

"Your father is overseas in the marines and I wish and pray every day that I could wake up beside him. You have that option. Why not take it?" Hope asked

"I…"

"Let me ask it this away. Do you still love him with all your heart? Do you see yourself with anyone else? Is he the one you see in the backyard playing with your child?" Hope asked. Jessica thought for a second. She knew she could never love again like she loved John.

"Yes. I still love him with all my heart. No, I can't picture anyone else in my life and I would love to see him with our child, but it's too late. It's over." Jessica said as more tears threatened to come screaming out.

"It's never too late and besides a life without love is no life worth living. Most people dream about the love you were so lucky to find. Why let it slip away? Go after him and show him how much you still love him. Because you know how much he loves you but he is just praying that you still love him." With that said it was as if the rain had stopped, the sun had come out and the end of the rainbow was insight.

Jessica got up and walked out of the room. Hope and Kylynn looked at each other before following her. They found her up in her room pulling clothes out of her closet and putting them in a suit case. Without being asked Kylynn went into Jess' bathroom to retrieve the stuff she would need. Hope took everything out of the suit case, refolded it and placed it neatly back in. After fifteen minutes Jessica had a shoulder bag and medium sized suit case packed and ready to go. She was on the phone with the airline, trying to book a ticket from Jacksonville to Boston, Massachusetts where she knew he would be. Moments later she looked at the other two women in the room with a strange look.

"The only flight is leaving in two hours." Jessica said with defeat laced in her voice.

"Book it." Hope said as her and Kylynn grabbed the bags and headed down the stairs. Jessica finished up and grabbed her hoodie following closely after them. It normally took them an hour to get to the airport, but today it only took twenty-five minutes. Hope had speed the whole way. They rushed inside and paid for the ticket. After saying goodbye Jessica quickly went through security. Well, as quickly as you can go through security at the airport. She made it to the gate just in the nick of time. Thanking God for answering at least that prayer. She settled into her seat for a long flight. The total trip would be nearly six hours long. She was flying from Jacksonville to Charlotte, North Carolina. Then getting on another flight from Charlotte to Boston, and driving the hour to West Newbury where she knew John would be at his father's house.

When Jessica landed in Charlotte she quickly walked to her next gate. She had about forty-five minutes before passengers would start loading on to the plane, so she sat near the window watching other planes take off and land.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she barely heard the announcements being called out.

"We are now boarding passengers for flight US Airway 2450 Charlotte to Boston." Came over the loud speaker as both women stood up and walked to the terminal. One by one everyone loaded into the plane and like clockwork they took off at exactly noon.

The flight went relatively smooth, however Jessica couldn't stop fidgeting. She had made herself so nervous that her stomach became upset and as if it wasn't hard enough on her she kept reading John's message over and over again. It had burned into her soul. She thought she was ready to give him up, but with one text message he pulled her back in without even trying. She loved him more then what she thought was possible and when she landed in Boston her heart started to beat even faster knowing he was in the same state and only an hour away. She was thankful she could skip baggage claim, and quietly thanked her mother for packing her stuff in a smaller suit case to where she could carry it on. She didn't even want to waste time in the car rental line so she quickly walked outside to grab a cab. As soon as she climbed into the cab and was on her way she had the unbearable thought pop into her head. What if John didn't want her anymore and that message was just the nice way to say it? What if he had another woman in his life? How was she going to handle that, but it was too late she was already heading out of Boston and toward West Newbury.


	3. Chapter 3

~I would like to thank you all for the reviews. Please keep reading and I'll keep working on the next chapter.~

Chapter 3

The ride to John Sr.'s house was more torturing then the flight to Massachusetts was. It was so quiet in the taxi all she had was her thoughts to battle with. By five o'clock Jessica was pulling up into the gravel driveway that lead to the Massachusetts home she had been to so many times before. However, this time instead of showing up with John she was coming to fight for him; to tell him a secret that she had been hiding for months. She was scared of how he would take the news and how his family would react. She knew there would be questions to answer for why she had kept it all a secret. When the taxi came to a stop she stepped out into the early December snow. It was beautiful this time of year and the air seemed to be cleaner than ever before. Jessica took ahold of her suit case from the driver and carefully started to walk toward the front door. After stepping onto the front porch she took a deep breath and adjusted herself before ringing the doorbell. You couldn't see that she was pregnant through her hoodie, but if she took it off the belly was differently noticeable. The door swung open, but it was the wrong John Cena. It was John Cena Sr.

"Oh my gosh. Hello sweetie." The older man said to her as he embraced her into a hug. "How have you been? We have missed you. John has missed you."

"I know. I've missed all of you too. Dad is he here?" Jessica asked the elder Cena. Upon their first meeting of each other he had demanded she call him dad instead of Mr. Cena.

"No, he still has a few house shows to do before he comes home." Jessica's head fell. She had traveled all that way to find out he wasn't even in Massacheutts.

"Oh well then I guess…"

"Why don't you come in? It's too cold out there." He interrupted her and they walked together to the kitchen where his longtime girlfriend, Dora, was with a hot pot of hot coco.

"Look who I found." Dad said as Dora turned to see Jessica standing there.

"Oh my. I've missed you so much." Dora said as she ran around the kitchen table and enveloped Jessica.

"I've missed you too."

"Not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you doing here?" Dad asked as he pulled a seat out for her.

"I came to right a wrong. I came to find John." Jessica informed the two.

"It's about time you two work this out." Dad said as they sat around the kitchen table sipping hot coco. The conversation quickly turned to old Cena family stories and hopes and dreams for the family. The conversation completely took over their attention because before they knew it had been three hours and the front door had swung right opened.

"They're here." Dora said as all three of them jumped up from the table and headed toward the front door. The two elders of the three walked in to the living room first. Jessica's nerves were making her scared to walk into the room and face the rest of John's family.

"Jessica?" Stacey and Amber, John's sister-in-laws said at the same time causing everyone else to look up at her.

"Hi." Jessica said as her voice shook.

"Hi." Matt, one of John's brothers said as he walked over to give her a hug. She was thankful that they couldn't feel her belly through her hoodie when they hugged her.

"So what are you doing here?" Dan, oldest brother asked.

"I came to try to work things out with John, but he isn't in town yet."

"No, but he is on his way. A bad storm in Connecticut made them cancel the rest of the house shows." Matt informed the whole room.

"Really?" Jessica's hopes soared.

"Yeah, but he's not coming here. He said that he was tired and was going home. He's coming over tomorrow." Stacey said.

"That's alright I'll just call a cab and go over to his house to wait for him." Jessica said.

"Don't bother I can take you." Dan volunteered.

"Thank you." With hope back again she grabbed her bag and turned to give dad and Dora a hug and kiss goodbye. She quickly told the rest of the family goodbye as her and Dan walked out the door. Within minutes they were on the road to John's. He only lived a few miles down the road, but it felt like forever to Jessica as she sat quietly in the passenger's seat.

"So what are you going to do?" Dan asked.

"Hopefully work everything out and be together again." Jessica answered as she watched out her window.

"I hope so. You guys are perfect for each other."

"A lot of things have happened. I just hope that what we had will be strong enough." Jessica admitted.

"How are you going to get in?" Dan asked when they pulled up into the drive way.

"I still have my key, unless he changed the locks." She said as she quickly retrieved her bag and walked to the front door. Dan watched carefully making sure she didn't slip on any ice. Once she was inside he drove away.

Jessica quickly walked to the thermostat to get the house warmed up. She sat down on the couch waiting patiently for John to arrive, but the lack of sleep paired with her pregnancy made her eyes feel heavy. Within ten minutes from being dropped off she was fast asleep on the couch.

Two hours later…

John opened the front door and walked in from the cold. He didn't notice her asleep in his living room at first, but he did notice her suit case sitting by the door. When he looked over he saw her peacefully sleeping on the couch and thought it was a dream.

"Baby. Baby, wake up." He said softly as he caressed her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes to see him squatting in front of her.

"Hi Johnny." Jessica said with a small smile. She could see his chest starting to rise and fall faster and faster indicating that he was nerves. John stayed still just looking at her for what seemed to be minutes but was truly seconds.

"What are you…. Why are you… How are you…" He stuttered trying to find the right words, but couldn't.

"I'm not ready to let you stop fighting for me." Jessica said as she stood up. She was starting to sweat so she walked over by the door to take her hoodie off and hang it up on the wall where his coat was hung. John had noticed what she was wearing when he first saw her on the couch. It was his old Springfield College hoodie that she had stolen from him and refused to give it up. It was about three times to big on her, but she informed him that it was a perfect fit. John never did argue about that fact, partly because he loved the way she looked in it. Jessica turned around slowly to see him standing just a few feet away. It took a second, but eventually her belly caught John's attention.

"You're pregnant!" He said in complete shock.

"Yes and it's yours. When you sent me that message about letting me go I realized I had taken this too far and that you needed to know the truth." She said as he continued to stare at her tummy.

"Wait a second. You're pregnant with my child? Why didn't you tell me?" John questioned.

"Because you kissed Lisa."

"YOU KEPT THIS A SECRET FROM ME BECAUSE OF A MISTAKE." John screamed taking Jessica by surprise.

"I'm sorry…"

"You're sorry? How in the world could you keep this a secret from me? THAT'S MY CHILD. Why would you do that? I thought above everyone else that I could actually trust you? I guess I was wrong." That hit her in the soul and pissed her off. He was the one that betrayed her not the other way around. None of this was going the way she hoped, but she wasn't one to back down.

"Trust me… Really…. Trust me… Are you kidding me? I was the one who walked in on you and your little whore kissing if you can remember correctly and you can't trust me?" Jessica fired back.

"That was over two months ago and I have apologized a million times and she kissed me for the record."

"You have got to be punking me right now. That is the oldest excuse in the book. It's right next to 'Baby, I have to work late tonight.' You did this to yourself not me." She said trying to get her suitcase out of his grasp.

"Oh no. You aren't going anywhere until this is fixed."

"What does that mean John? Do you want me to just get rid of the problem? Make it disappear for you?" Jessica asked. Those three questions attacked John's heart like the plague.

"I didn't mean it that away. I want to know why you did this. Why did you keep this from me until now?" John asked.

"I tried to tell you once before."

"When? Because I definitely don't remember you trying to tell me anything about a baby."

"Well, I did. I tried that night. I had everything planned out. I was going to surprise you with the news at the arena and depending on how you took it I was going to take you out for a special daddy's dinner. However, you had other plans. When I arrived that night I walk up on you and Lisa making out." Jessica clarified. Little bits of John's memory came floating back after months of missing. He remembered Jessica calling him early that day saying she had a surprise for him. She was going to tell him he was going to be a daddy and he messed everything up. This was his fault. John walked to his couch to set down. He rested his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands. His words were so mumbled Jessica could barely make them out, but she strained to hear him say 'I fucked up.'

"I had went to the doctor earlier that day to get a blood test just to make sure I was pregnant before telling you. I should have never left the arena. Maybe then things would be different right now. Instead of fighting we might have been getting ready for the baby together, but that is something that I have to live with. I'll let all of this sink in now and I'll go to a hotel until you decide if you want us or not. It's not just me now, I'm a packaged deal. It's your decision. " With that said Jessica took ahold of her suit case and grabbed the Springfield hoodie near the door. Her hand was reaching for the door knob when John stepped in front of her.

"Please. I'm begging you. Whatever you do don't leave me again." He fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around her tummy and kept repeating 'please.' The sight tugged at her heart and she realized that he still loved her the way she always hoped he did.

"Jessica, I'm sorry for everything I have put you through and I wish I could take it all back, but I can't. The only thing I can do is show you and prove to you that I love you. I want to be a family with you and our child. I have even went as far as putting a restraining order on Lisa. I never wanted her it's always been you. Please baby stay. Don't leave me. I can't take it anymore. All of the lonely nights, I dream of you every night. I want you. Only you." John begged still on his knees.

"I want you too, but I don't know how to fix this." Jessica said as she tried to breathe.

"We will together. I promised."

"John, you have to let go." Jessica said trying to loosen his grip on her. Feeling the need to pass out.

"No, you have to stay." He demanded squeezing her slightly more.

"John, I'm not leaving. I just can't breathe and you're squashing the baby." With that said John quickly let go of her.

"Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" John carefully rubbed Jessica's tummy as he stood up.

"We're okay." With that said John carefully wrapped his arms back around her waist.

"I love you, Jessica and I always have."

"I love you too, John. However, you have a lot to make up for." She said with a smile. With that clarified John picked her up and carried her upstairs.

~Please review.~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

John laid quietly so not to wake up his true love. For the first time in months he had her back in his arms and didn't want to ruin the moment. The sun had come up and was slightly peeking through the curtains. The light hit Jessica's red hair and soft olive toned skin as John watched. It nearly took his breath away as he ran his eyes over her sleeping body. Her belly bump was barely noticeable under the covers. He couldn't believe that she was back and that they were going to have a baby. There were still a lot of things that they had to work out and today was that day. They had already agreed to spend all day with just them two working on their relationship and trying to figure out where to go next.

Jessica stirred awake after some of the best sleep she had had since that night in Birmingham. She immediately locked eyes with John and could see the peace he was radiating. She was finally happy again and it seemed like she had come home after being away for years; but that is always how she felt in John's arms. Like she was home.

"Good morning beautiful. How was your night?" She smiled with those words. It was the first lines of their song.

"I haven't slept this good in two months."

"Well I'm glad you slept well. I've missed you so much and I'm glad you came here." John said as he kissed her forehead.

"Me too, but we still have a lot of work to do. I don't think it's going to be resolved in a day or two." Jessica said still scared to trust him completely. She had to think about their baby and she didn't want John to go in and out of its life. She didn't have a full-time dad because he was a Marine and she was scared that the cycle was going to repeat itself.

"I know I messed up really big and I know it's going to take time for you to trust me. But I'm willing to do any and everything in my power to help fix this." John said as he tucked one of her curls behind her ear. "I love you and only you. You're it for me." Jessica knew he meant that, but it still didn't change the past. She still had some resentment to deal with. However, she was going to give it her best shot, because she still loved him with her whole heart.

A few hours later…..

"I just don't ever want to be hurt again." Jessica had declared while her and John sat on the couch together.

"I promise you Baby I will never hurt you again." John tried to get her to trust him again but it was going to be hard.

"I'm scared John. Why can't you understand that? I never thought you would ever hurt me and I realize it was a mistake, but it's not just me anymore. I have to think about the baby and do what I think is right."

"Are you saying it's over? You flew all this way for one more night and then call it quits." John said with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"No. I don't want to give up. All I'm saying is it's going to take time to get back where we were. I love you and want to be with you. I've never stopped." Jessica said as she took his hand.

The day went by with some more arguments and disagreements, tears and smiles, hugs and kisses. At the end they both agreed that they were miserable without the other and that they should take it slow. Things were going to be bumpy every once in a while but neither of them where themselves without the other. In Jessica's mind discussing her and John's relationship was the easy part, what terrified her was coming like a freight train straight for her. She was fearful of what John's family would say or think of her for hiding the baby. She was scared of more reactions like John's first reaction especially his mom.

Carol had never really liked Jessica and she didn't know why. It could have been the fact that Jessica was eleven years younger than son or that Jessica wasn't Lisa. Carol had set John up with Lisa and had not so subtly pushed him into proposing to her. Then when John called it off because he caught Lisa in their bed with another man; Carol blamed Jessica. Jessica had been John's personal assistant at the time and Carol was convinced that Jessica had caused all of this to happen and then when her and John started to date ten months after his divorce was fine the tension got worse between the two women.

Later that night…

Jessica had just changed into a pair of soft pink short shorts and a white tank top; quickly turning off the bathroom light she walked over to John whom was setting at the end of their bed. Without even trying she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and her being pregnant with his child just made him love her more if it was possible. John had wanted kids for years, and he was finally getting his own family. He couldn't be happier.

Jessica watched as John pulled her tank top up to reveal her bump; his hands on either side of it. Then he slid his arms around her slowly and rested his lips upon her soft belly kissing his baby goodnight before they both climbed into bed for some much needed sleep after a long day.

Please read and send your thoughts.


End file.
